She's a Sky full of Stars
by Thecuriousarrow
Summary: Dedicated to one of my favourite characters from Harry Potter. Harry's POV. "Hey Hermione – Your heavenly"


Declaimer: I don't own the characters, J.K. Rowling gets all the brilliant credit.

* Inspired by the song "sky full of stars" - Coldplay (Awesome song!)

Been a while since i last wrote, thank you all for reading and feedback would be awesome ^_^

_Harry's POV_

I don't know what this feeling is – heck Ron thinks it's just the leftover food from last thanksgiving weekend. But it's crazy. I want to climb to the top of the North Tower and yell everything out yet hide myself in a broom closet and never come out. Whenever I see her, I just want to be around her. As crazy as it sounds, I want to kidnap her and lock her up in a room were no one can touch her – heck! Not even breath beside her. Ha ha ha, great now I'm turning into Voldemort himself. But I can't help it, she's just that wonderful. If this is how love feels like, then I swear on Merlin that Voldemort can just come and kill me here, and I be happy to die. She was driving me insane. Insane wouldn't even describe it, God even I can't explain it.

You know, she's not perfect. She has frizzy curly hairs that are completely untamable. You know that song my Miley Cyrus that muggle singer; hands down she must have gotten her inspiration from her hair. She's not that tall, at least 5'2 nor is she the most uhmm athletic person around. She hates wearing mini-skirts and doesn't believe in the concept of make-up. She always has those bags under her eyes, due to her obsession with books. Yet all her imperfections make her perfect. Her hair as frizzy as it is, feels amazing when I run my fingers through them. Her height matches perfectly with mine. And her crazy obsession with books, helped saved my life countless of times.

And what I love most about her – is her ability to see me as not the boy who lived or the chosen one. But as Harry, just Harry. She's not one of those crazy creepy fan girls of mine that worship me because I am the chosen one. Those girls are crazy; let me tell you the other day one of them threw their underwear on me. Bloody Hell! She sees me as that boy, who grew up without knowing what love is. That boy that always procrastinates and has mood swings that can match up and even beat a girls. That boy that drives her up the roof, puts her into danger year after year – and yet she stands by his side.

You know she not like those other girls. Those other girls that covers their faces with pounds of make-up, and throw themselves on him. She was different. That would be the best way for him to describe her; different and unique. While witches around Hogwarts would spend hours getting ready, she would be reading up the latest edition of _Hogwarts: A history_. While they would gossip about the weekly article presented on _Witches Weekly_, she would be in class intensely taking notes and making sure not to leave out anything Professor Mcgonagall explains. While we party with butterbeers and chocolate frogs in the common room, she would be creeping around the library bookshelves – ironically trying to find ways to save my life.

"She's a sky fall of stars" – crazy right! But that's how I fee about her. She's my muse, my discovery. I know about her, yet there is still so much I want to know about her. Scratch that so much I need to know about her. She's my inspiration, that light that brightens my dark and remorseful life. You know, I probably have the worse destiny ever. My parents being killed by a serial killer who still after 17 years tries to kill me every year. Being raised in a home where I was abused and neglected as a child and having the only guardian I love killed in my fifth year. But if God were to give me a choice, to get all that back and live a normal child hood – I will never trade her up for anything because she makes all this worth it.

You're my best friend, the first girl I was ever close to and the girl I want to spend my life with. Ironically Hermione, I save the world year after year yet you save me day after day.

"Hey Hermione – Your heavenly"


End file.
